The present invention relates to display technology, in particular, to a display device.
During a fabricating process of color filter (CF) substrate in fabricating TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays), an indium tin oxide (ITO) 2 is uniformly applied onto the entire color filter substrate by utilizing a conventional ITO Mask (Indium Tin Oxide Mask) of the CF substrate. ITO serves as a common electrode. As shown in FIG. 1, the CF substrate is completely covered by the ITO 2. In such design, it's unable to repair any failure caused by a broken data line 1 in the periphery circuit area of the array substrate as well as short circuit between the data line 1 on the array substrate and the ITO 2 on the CF substrate.